Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by hidden smile
Summary: Basic marauders fun fic only with a twist, a twist who’s name is Jenna.


Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling. Simple enough, eh?

Okay so that summary wasn't really that good, let me have another go at it.

First thing you should know is that it's a basic marauders fluff fic only it's as if the marauders were now (still at hogwarts and all) just now so that all the culture references and stuff will be right. Next thing is that Peter is dead!

Okay so I wont make Peter actually be dead he'll just have left the marauders and run off somewhere so there will only be 3 marauders at the moment.

Here goes nothing…

* * *

"Maybe we could…"

"Nah tried that last year."

"How about if we.."

"Where would we get the skrewts?"

"Then we should definitely…"

"Ever heard of a little thing called expulsion?"

"Not important."

The marauders were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express planning out their first night back. Sirius was desperately trying to come up with the perfect prank while Remus was shooting him down almost immediately.

James rolled his eyes and grinned as the two of them started up again.

"I've got it!" Sirius declared

"Nah…" Remus answered but was immediately interrupted by Sirius' shouts of indignation

"Remus, it is not bloody possible that you know what I'm saying even before I say it, admit it, your botching this whole thing just to annoy me."

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, I knew you never paid attention in class but I would have thought that even you would know by now that sometimes around the full moon I can read peoples thoughts."

Sirius rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

"Yeah right Moony, don't even try to…."

He stopped short as he saw the look on Remus' face.

"You're kidding…right?"

Unable to bear it any longer Remus burst out laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Oh haha Moony, mindreading? You sound like Professor Meallan. My prediction for her this year is that something very unfortunate is going to happen to that hedgehog residing on her head."

James and Moony laughed loudly. "But still, you have to admit, Padfoot, I was right on most of them wasn't I? I mean tell me you weren't thinking blast-ended skrewts."

Sirius' eyes grew wide with bewilderment, "Yeah how exactly did you know about…"

His question was cut short as a very amused looking girl strolled into their compartment. She sat in the booth across from them and without a word of question or acknowledgement took out a book and began reading.

The marauders did a double take. Everyone knew that they sat alone. It was going to be quite difficult to plan their evil deeds with a girl in the compartment, especially since she had seemingly muggle clothes on and they weren't even sure what house she was in.

Sirius immediately walked over to her, she didn't seem like the type of girl who he could coerce or seduce into moving, but that of course never stopped him.

"Hello, love." He said figuring he'd play the nice guy card to start off, he certainly had a fan club and with any luck this girl was one of them.

"Bugger off," she replied sweetly, the smile never leaving her face and her eyes never leaving her book.

Sirius grimaced, yep this girl was definitely going to be difficult, "I suppose asking you to move isn't going to help anything is it?"

She gasped. "And here I was thinking you were just another pretty face," she said not bothering to try to hide the fact that he was doomed to failure and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

"What if I told you to move?"

With an exasperated sigh the girl shut her book and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well then I would be forced to tell you that you can take your empty threats and shove them up your arse. Besides I am a gryffindor for hamsters sake, you can bloody well continue your planning of your first days prank with me in the room."

This certainly got Sirius attention, his eyes narrowed impressively, "How did you know what we're planning?"

"Oh please," she replied using a tone meant for a 3 year old, "I know more than you can even imagine."

"Yeah suuure.."

"Oh shut up Sirius, your just mad that the infamous Black charm has failed," she replied haughtily.

"Hey, I have no Black charm, thank you very much."

"Or any other charm whatsoever for that matter," the girl replied with a smirk.

Sirius gaped for a second then turned and addressed Remus and James who were trying very hard not to laugh, "Did she seriously just set me up for that one?"

"I think you've met your match Padfoot," James replied giving the girl one of his infamous grins.

"Not likely, not even close, no way, not possible," Sirius said in a huff.

"I don't know Pads, I'm kinda starting to like her better myself," Prongs said with a teasing air.

"Gasp! I can't believe you Prongsie, deserting me like that…what about you Remus, you'll always be on my side oh won't you?"

"Uuuh sure Sirius….just get off my leg."

"I'm just joking Sirius, You'll always be the best," James said half-truthfully.

At this Sirius gave a haughty smirk to the girl and sat back down with his best friends. Now, a normal girl would just have let it go and left the room while wishing she could see more of the marauders cute faces. Unfortunately for Sirius, this girl wasn't anywhere near normal, had no intention of leaving, and could give a flying pancake about the marauders good looks. Also, she seemed to take his smirk as a challenge as she quickly reached into her bag.

She threw a chocolate frog in Remus general direction and then turned to James and said with a sweet smile, "I've seen you before at quidditch games, you're a bloody awesome chaser."

Remus and James looked at each other, grinned, then turned to Sirius and said as one, "I change my mind."

Sirius groaned, the girl grinned, and Remus spoke up. "So what's your name?"

"Jenna, I'm a fifth-year gryffindor like you guys."

"How come you know who we are but we don't know who you are?"

"I'm smart and I don't have many friends. I've developed a delightfully useful talent for going unnoticed by big-headed people like you and if this hadn't been the only open compartment except for one with Snape," she stated with a look of disgust, "I assume it would have stayed that way."

At this James gave her a pitying look because he too hated said greaseball but Jenna's attention was on man's best friend (and greatest nightmare) Sirius Black.

" Also, Sirius if you try to pull any pranks to get back at me for not caving to your non-existent charm you will regret it immensely. I'll tell all the girls at school that you have a stuffed bunny named Mr. Snuffles. Got it?"

"Creative," James remarked with a grin.

Sirius on the other hand was trying to look perfectly innocent to conceal the fact that moments before he was trying to decide whether she'd look better with pink or blue hair, he finally concluded blue would be much more effective.

* * *

The rest of the trip passed normally enough except for the random shoutings coming from Sirius as he tried in vain to come up with the perfect prank.

Finally getting annoyed at Sirius constantly interrupting her reading Jenna finally looked up and said simply, "Bewitch the stool."

"Excuse me?" James asked confusedly.

"The stool all the first years sit on when their getting sorted, why don't you bewitch it to mess with all the Slytherins. I'm not really a long term planning person, I'm sure you could fill in all the details."

"That's not a bad idea," Remus commented his brain going into prank foolproofing mode.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius said actually sounding somewhat impressed.

"Because you're a stupid git," Jenna remarked simply.

"Gotcha there Pads," James remarked brightly.

"Here," she said tossing something at James, "You can borrow my book, I just finished the chapter on bewitching objects and if you do it right you can probably get in a few deserving Slytherins before someone figures out how to reverse it.

Remus immediately took the book and started reading while James started working out the exact details and getting his bags seeing as the train had just come to an abrupt halt. Sirius who normally would have been all in on the scheming was now trailing after Jenna who was leaving the compartment.

"Hey Jenna," he finally called out nervously once they were in the next, newly deserted compartment, "Uh…how exactly did you know about Mr. Snuffles?"

Jennas only reply was a trademarkly marauder evil grin as she stepped off the train and disappeared into the mob.

* * *

Okay, one thing y'all should know is that the title and maybe even this chapter seemed to point towards Jenna being a Mary Sue type character. However, Mary Sues normally stink and I really just chose the title because I love the song and thought it would be a cute fic name.

I really just want her to end up being one of the guys because Wormtail was always so blech and I thought the concept of a girl would be cool. So at least know that if she does turn out to be a Mary Sue, she'll be a Mary Sue with lots of attitude. :-D

I'm sure y'all could tell that this is my first marauder fic but please review and let me know how it was. Good, bad, ugly? Should I continue or just stop before my heaploads of dung spring to life and engulf the world? Haha, review!


End file.
